


Magic Hill

by Sthefy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Añadiré más tags luego, Crossover, Don't Have To Know Silent Hill Canon, F/F, Igual tendrá referencias de SH, M/M, OTP´s involucradas, Suspense psicológico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Extraños sucesos para los que no se consiguen explicación, la muerte acecha a su alrededor y almas en penas rondan en cada habitación. No sabe cómo fue que terminó aquí, lo único que sabe es que quiere irse. Pero espera, pequeña, tu estadía por acá recién acaba de empezar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Crossover. La idea me había surgido hace tiempo, y ya me estoy dedicando para poder desarrollarla. Es algo loca y puede que no tenga cierto sentido al principio, pero ya lo tendrá más adelante, igual me divierto de lo lindo con este cross ;P

**Magic Hill**

**Sinopsis:** Extraños sucesos para los que no se consiguen explicación, la muerte acecha a su alrededor y almas en penas rondan en cada habitación. No sabe cómo fue que terminó aquí, lo único que sabe es que quiere irse. Pero espera, pequeña, tu estadía por acá recién acaba de empezar.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. Lo mismo va para con **Silent Hill** y sus complejos personajes: nada me pertenece. El creador de esta maravilla inmortal le pertenece a Keiichiro Toyama. La música corre a cargo del gran **Akira Yamaoka** , acompañado de la inigualable **Mary Elizabeth McGlynn** en la parte vocal y lírica. Y todo lo demás va para Konami. No gano nada escribiendo este Crossover, pero no me molestaría si en algún futuro se llegue a cambiar eso.

_Este fic tenía la intención de participar en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

En el reto se especificaba que se debe dejar un breve resumen del otro fandom al que se unirá el Potterverso, así que aquí va: _" **Silent Hill** es una franquicia de videojuegos de Survival Horror, acción y aventura, exploración de entornos detallados e inquietantes, puzzles y acertijos. Casi todo ocurre en un pequeño pueblo llamado Silent Hill, en muchos de los juegos se incluyen temas psicológicos y emocionales. Muchos de los monstruos de la serie representan diferentes aspectos relacionados con los personajes, y la mayoría de éstos suelen ir descubriéndose a si mismos a lo largo de su travesía."_

 **ADVERTENCIAS :** Mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que diré: esta historia incluye contenido **slash** (relaciones entre hombres) y **femslash** (mujer/mujer). Puede que incluya también escenas de lime más adelante, confusión sangrienta y ligeros juegos psicológicos y subidos de tono, en honor a Silent Hill. Si nada de esto te molesta o estás bien con ello, excelente. De lo contrario, nada de lo que leerás de aquí será de tu interés, así que te sugiero que encuentres otra historia para leer, gracias.

Aviso que a lo largo de la historia, se encontrarán con posibles **SPOILERS** y pequeñas parodias de los Silent Hill 1, 2, 3 y el Shattered Memories. Si ya has jugado todo lo anterior, si no te molesta el spoiler o si aún así deseas leer, pues adelante.

* * *

**Cap 1 Ánima**

Ganaron.

Hermione parpadeó repetidamente, no pudiendo reprimir una fuerte tos por tanto polvo y humo que involuntariamente había inhalado. Escudriñaba el paisaje en busca de Harry, en busca de Vol... de Voldemort. Se estremeció internamente al mencionarle, aunque fuese de manera mental... las viejas costumbres, como la Sra. Weasley diría. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall, mas no podía escuchar sus palabras. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, el sol había desaparecido por completo, dando la bienvenida a la completa oscuridad, cubierta de nubes grises que amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento. Sintió como de pronto una gota de agua helada le tocó su mejilla izquierda, y ella parpadeó repetidamente ante el acto. Un destello rojo a la derecha captó enseguida su atención; chispas rojas. Se dio cuenta enseguida que se trataba del encantamiento _Periculum._ Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada, ¿¡acaso alguien estaba en peligro?!

— ¡Ron, Ron! —Gritó, con una nota de histeria en su voz. Normalmente se caracterizaba por ser la chica lista y serena en situaciones de peligro, pero sentía que había cambiado ligeramente en estos últimos doce meses, ayudando a Harry a buscar los demás Horrocruxes. Durante esta noche, cientos de vidas se habían perdido por la Batalla, magos y brujas inocentes, _niños_ que habían muerto por una noble y peligrosa causa. Hermione suspiró temblorosa, tal vez Harry no estuviese al tanto de todas las bajas, pero sabía que su mejor amigo se deprimiría cuando se entere. Su mano derecha estaba ligeramente cálida, recordando como Ron le había tomado de la mano mientras observaban a lo lejos el desenlace; Harry y Voldemort habían entrado al castillo, pero ninguno de ellos había salido de allí (que supiera) y multitud de estudiantes y profesores cuchicheaban entre ellos, sorteando quién sería el valiente para averiguar lo sucedido, quién había resultado ser el ganador. Aunque bueno, de haber ganado Voldemort, ya éste estuviese lanzando _Avadas_ a diestra y siniestra, ¿no? Aparte que, muy en el fondo sabía que Harry resultó ganador. Se le veía tan confiado cuando se enfrentó a él...

Acarició distraídamente sus costillas, para poder apaciguar un poco el dolor. Le habían hechizado y golpeado con fuerza anteriormente y tenía una herida alarmante en su antebrazo izquierdo en el que goteaba bastante sangre, y por la adrenalina con todo lo sucedido, seguramente es por eso que parece no sentir dolor alguno. Cosa que realmente no le extraña, notando como su herida había manchado parte de su ropa. Suspiró, deseando poder bañarse para quitarse toda esa suciedad y, de alguna manera, así poder limpiar todo lo inmundo que tuvo que haber hecho en el transcurso de la noche. Cosas que no le enorgullecían, cosas que debieron hacerse. "Por el bien mayor", le habría recordado de manera seria el Profesor Dumbledore, si tan sólo estuviese vivo.

Avanzó poco a poco hacia la congregada multitud, notando como los demás no estaban en sus mejores condiciones, tanto mentales como físicas: Había algunos que chocaban su cabeza contra las paredes grises del castillo, otros que murmuraban sandeces en otros idiomas raros... ¿Acaso Astoria Greengrass estaba sosteniendo sus rodillas, mientras que murmuraba en inglés antiguo? ¿O acaso era árabe...?

— ¡Ganamos, ganamos! —Anunció Hagrid, sacudiendo sus brazos para enfatizar. Tenía fragmentos de escombros y madera vieja en su abundante barba, pero al semi-gigante parecía no importarle.

— ¿D-de verdad ganamos? —Inquirió temblorosa la Profesora Sprout, aparentemente incrédula de aquel resultado.

— ¡Pues claro que ganamos, mujer! ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Hasta pude ver cierto rayo de luz verde, ese definitivamente fue Harry. Habrá lanzado un _Avada..._

Avada Kedavra.

Una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables. La más letal de todas. Harry podría ir a Azkaban de por vida nada más por haberla invocado.

Pero... ¿acaso las leyes del Mundo Mágico se podrían aplicar para su Salvador?

¿Dónde estarían los Mortífagos? ¿Y los licántropos? Desde hace unos cuantos minutos que no se ha sabido nada más de ellos, temía que éstos pudiesen contraatacar cuando todos mantuvieran la guardia baja. Pero ella no, no la tendría. No podía permitir que la lastimaran, ni que lastimaran a los suyos nuevamente. Era algo que quedaría para siempre en su conciencia y aún mantenía un feroz orgullo bajo su apariencia.

Con varita en mano, cruzó hacia otro camino no muy concurrido, porque realmente no tenía mucho ánimo de hablar con más nadie, tan sólo quería ver culminada esta pesadilla cuanto antes, sería un nuevo acontecimiento en el Mundo Mágico y quería, en cierta manera, documentarlo. Ser testigo, ser parte de ello. Pero quería buscar a Ron, quería volver a ver a Harry. A lo lejos vio a la familia Weasley, con sus semblantes demacrados y tristes, a George aun aferrándose al cuerpo muerto de su hermano, escuchó como Ginny le decía histérica a sus padres que había entrado de manera discreta al castillo, y que no había rastro alguno de Harry Potter; dicha noticia no pudo evitar alarmarle. De repente, sintió como la tierra debajo de sus pies se sacudía con violencia, ¿un terremoto? Con las potentes sacudidas, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, y la varita se escapó de entre sus dedos. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo por el dolor innecesario. Cuando los abrió, no pudo evitar jadear de sorpresa. ¿Que era toda esa niebla...? ¿Por qué había tanta? Miró a su alrededor y el suelo no era de concreto, sino que ahora se encontraba en una fría y húmeda hierba. Su sentido de ubicación rara vez le fallaba, y esta vez le decía que algo estaba bastante mal en donde se encontraba. Con cierto esfuerzo, se incorporó. Por fortuna, sus piernas estaban maltratadas, mas no tenía ningún rasguño o herida a la vista.

No obstante, hacía un silencio sepulcral. Y no había nadie conocido a la vista.

— Hola. ¿Estás perdida?

Hermione se sobresaltó por el sonido infantil de la voz, y bajó la mirada. Una niña, de largo cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color le miraban con completa curiosidad. En vez de responder, se dedicó a contemplar un poco el lugar... se encontraba en un bosque, pero no lograba identificarlo. ¿La habían transportado al Bosque Prohibido? De ser así, realmente no lo conocía en absoluto.

Respondió, de manera distraída: —Me parece que sí.

Vio de reojo como la niña pequeña asentía. —Te ves como si lo estuvieses. La mayoría que viene para acá normalmente, viene igual que tú, gente perdida.

De repente, sintió como sus sienes le presionaban, no pudiendo evitar que un gemido lastimero saliera de sus labios. —Oh, ¿te duele? No te preocupes, el dolor es bastante natural en esta zona, terminarás por acostumbrarte. —Le dijo la pequeña, en tono confidencial. —No te preocupes, Hermione. Ya encontrarás tu cura en este lugar, si es que sus caminos alguna vez se llegan a topar.

— ¿Tú...? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —Le inquirió, pese al dolor que sentía. Tenía una buena memoria para las cosas, pero de antemano sabía que no conocía de ninguna parte a esta niña, era muy pequeña para incluso estar estudiando en Hogwarts. Y hablando de Hogwarts, ¿En dónde estaba su varita?

— ¿Mi nombre? Bueno, mi nombre es Cheryl Mason. Casi.

¿ _C_ asi? ¿Qué quería decirle con eso?

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Exigió saber, recelosa.

A la niña no pareció causarle mucha gracia. — ¿Quieres saberlo? Pues ven conmigo, si es que tanto presumes de agallas, bruja tonta.

Vale, era una niña de aspecto encantador. Pero a la vez era bastante grosera. Siguió vacilante a la niña, de vestido blanco, y a medida que avanzaba por el lugar, se daba cuenta que menos lo conocía.

 


End file.
